


Hamster Boy!

by brothy



Series: Soudam Week 2020 with Brothy [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Flirting, M/M, Soudam Week, Teenagers, but i tried, i focused on gundham, it's silly, kaz doesn't get a lot of depth here, some confident kazuichi for your soul, soudam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brothy/pseuds/brothy
Summary: "Are you trying to flirt with me?"
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Soudam Week 2020 with Brothy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769395
Comments: 8
Kudos: 176





	Hamster Boy!

“Hey, hamster boy!”

Gundham knew exactly who had approached him upon healing the all-too-familiar call. He looked up from his lunch that sat, sprawled in front of him. He saw an expected face standing before him, pulling out the chair across the table. “We have talked about the nickname.” he glared.

“Yeah, yeah.” Kazuichi grinned as he found his place at the table, “So, what’s goin’ on hamster boy?”

He shook his head at the continued use of the childish name; he decided that he would have to find an equivalent for Kazuichi. He replied, “I am working on an entry for the breeding journal. I am documenting my progress in taming a hamster who was deemed untamable. I know that such a creature does not exist, so I have been hard at work since receiving the animal from one of my peers. They found much trouble in taming this beast, but I understand their problems. He is quite the skittish roborovski—”

Kazuichi sat with his head in his hands, absorbed in each word Gundham had said. “Y’know, ya gotta nice face when you talk about your animals.” He said, abruptly interrupting the other’s spiel.

Gundham stopped, surprised by what Souda exclaimed. He felt the heat as his face reddened and looked across the table to see a similar picture painted on his friend. “Thank you.” He responded, visibly flustered. Attempting to clear the comment from his mind, he continued. “But — but I was speaking. As I said, The hamster is skittish. A roborovski, they can be difficult to tame. He also has quite the aggressive attitude; I have suffered a handful of bites, but nothing that I am unable to handle—”

“You really love taming these things, huh?” Souda laughed shortly, “I like, how your face lights up n’ stuff. You can tell that you really love it.”

Gundham furrowed his eyebrows; this behaviour was unlike Kazuichi. He mostly decided to ignore it, as he didn’t know how to respond. “I do love it indeed. Difficult animals provide me with a much-needed challenge. Such as the hamster I have been telling you about. He was unresponsive too many of the treats I gave him, even seeds of the orange demon melon! However, after my trial and error, I found that he is very fond of apples. They have been my primary snack to attempt to domesticate the beast. For the most part—”

Unsurprisingly, Kazuichi stopped him once again. “Y’know dude, I just think you’re really pretty.” He gushed, a wide smile sitting undisturbed on his face.

“Souda! You continue to interrupt me for your — compliments! What prompts you? It is like you're attempting to court me!” Gundham exclaimed in frustration. He didn’t know how to react to his advances. This was what he, wanted. Part of him had previously wished that Kazuichi felt feelings akin to these towards him. His fists clenched, and he paused for a moment. “Are you trying to flirt with me?”  
Gundham watched the boy cross from him as a heavy blush rose again on his cheeks. Kazuichi sandwiched his lip in his teeth; he answered, his hand trailing to the back of his neck. "Are you liking it?"

He hastily averted his eyes to the table underneath him. Gundham realized that he hadn’t eaten any of his lunch during their conversation. That was the least of his worries. After searching his head and scrambling to put words together, he replied, “I am not opposed to it.”

"Really?” Souda beamed. His eyes were wide and the persistent grin on his face grew bigger. “Sweeet."

"However, you must let me finish telling you about my venture!" Gundham said, baffled by the situation unfolding.

Kazuichi quickly interjected, "Did ya wanna do it over dinner?"

Gundham, stunned from the request, nodded. “I — I suppose I could join you." He never would have said no. He was interested in Kazuichi, after all.

Kazuichi let out a heavy breath, “jaackpot.” He slumped happily into his chair, clearly pleased with the outcome. “Do ya wanna go out on Thursday? How does that sound? After school?”

Gundham was shocked at what he had gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> [ here is my tumblr!](https://broth-y.tumblr.com/) check it out if you want!
> 
> this is for day one of soudam week! i chose the flirting prompt!
> 
> this is just some silly flirting between some teenage boys. Kazuichi ties to flirt with Gundham, who likes it, but has no idea how to respond. i like to imagine that it took Kazuichi a lot of preparation to be so blatant with Gundham. not to mention, he likely was hella nervous internally.
> 
> i don't exactly love this, but i tried!
> 
> i hope that it's okay!!


End file.
